It has been known in the art for some years that, because of their popularity, a user may bring along one or more types of mobile communication devices for use and access throughout the day. At times when the user is travelling, in a vehicle or in another type of conveyance, there may not be a practical way of supporting the mobile communication device, and the user may find it necessary to manually hold the device, or to place the device on a surface for viewing without also providing adequate support.
Conventional support devices are known, but many of these supporting methods tend to be awkward or may be located in such a way that the ability of the driver to operate the vehicle is impaired.
What is needed is a compact, secure system of supporting mobile communication devices for display and access, without impairing operation of a vehicle.